The Crime
by Darknessmaker
Summary: 'Roxas Usher's brother, Sora, was killed in a mysterious accident. The death has completely separated her family and now she must slowly climb back to the light with the help of her new found friends... and boyfriend.'
1. Chapter 1

I sat on my bed, not being able to cry anymore. 

Has that ever happened to you before? Have you ever been this sad? Its unbearable let me tell you that... You never seem to realize the fate we all have; the fate of dying. I mean, you hear of it every day, and you see the names written in stone on the graves, but you never really feel that it exists until it finally catches up to you. 

Whether it strikes you hard and takes someone really close, like a mother, father, sister, brother, friend, or just any loved one. Or it just taps you, taking a grandmother, who you knew was going to die soon, grandpa, another man who was only partly part of your life, or pet. Ether way, it reminds you and gets you thinking, and when you start thinking you do truly realize the definition of the dreaded death... and if you're like me, it scares you. 

It's not really the thought of dying that scares me, it's just the thought of what will happen after. The unknown frightens all, and sometimes drives people to do rash things, or believe in the wildest thing. Because you want revaluation; the calm peace to sit back and relax and know where your going-What is going to happen... but that's impossible. 

We just got back from my brothers funeral; It was the most painful thing I have ever been through. My parents need me to be strong even though all my friends are gone... Everything seemed to be gone from my life ever since Sora died that day. I have to keep on going and try-No, not try, but _be_ strong…. This is going to be hard as doing your mama.

It has been a month since my brother died, and I have completely, as many say, gone 'emo'. 

Emo, as in a person that has no life and hurts themselves because they are depressed. They are looked down upon in this world. 

Most people think that the emos are those people who where band T-shirts, tight skinny jeans, dark make up, and the hair that is black and has streaks of color in it and is teased like fuck... but truly, if someone trys to look emo, then they are not emo. They just want to be because they think it's 'cool'. The true depressed are hidden, and hide in many forms. 

Surprisingly, I have found that the most hidden emos are the seemingly happy, popular people that look perfect in every shape and form. Why? Because they are around all this drama, and are constantly pressured to stay skinny, and stay pretty. They are in a group where every girl and boy is beautiful, and that just pressures them into feeling they must be more pretty to stay on top and stay in the group. Because without the group... they can't go anywhere. All the other 'losers' and 'outcasts' that are betrayed as the 'good guys' would never take her or him in as a friend because they all loath her and think she or he is a preppy, perfect, popular kid. How wrong they are. 

Anyways, I started to cut myself a lot, even before my brother died, but the days have been getting shorter and I just stopped. School would start today. I really don't see why I had to move. It got me closer to Sora's grave but it was so painful to move from the house. The house so full of memories. 

So, the first day of school? Bleh. I picked my favorite band t-shirt, a black skirt, fishnets, and to top it all off, black boots. My mom told me to take out my piercing including my belly button, nose, and eyebrow, but I didn't like the sexy rebel I am. Yea I know it's a bit showy and that I was just finished talking about how the people that dress like this are framed as emo, but to be honest I like the style and I dressed like this even before I started getting... moody. 

Once I walked into that school everyone stared at me. Some with pitying looks on their face, and the others gave me a glare. Normal school…. I went to my first class; Art class. Luckily I got there just in time because I usually didn't with all the crowded halls and people that just loved to push me.

The teacher, once we were all seated, started to call out names. "Roxas usher?" he called out. I raised my hand and put it down. He looked at me with empathy for the hundredth time and then kept going. "Today, we will start drawing faces," said the teacher. 

Wow, faces? Couldn't he have been a bit more specific, or less boring? But in the end I started to draw. 

The teacher walked over to me and whispered, "You will have to go to the office." 

I sighed then grabbed all of my stuff and headed out, but I was stopped by a girl with super pink hair. "Ok, that's it," she said angrily. "Now little miss 'oh feel sorry for me' gets to skip classes? It's not fair! How come everyone has to feel bad for her? I mean, it's not like she's the one that died. Give me a break here! He died a month go, get over it people!" She glared at me. "No wonder your stupid little brother died, your probably the reason it happened you self centered princess," she mocked, face scrunching. 

I starred at her for a second. Who the hell dose that in the middle of a class room? Everyone gasped, everything going dead silent, and nearly every head was turned to look at the girl with wide eyes as I started to fum. 

The teacher at the front seemed speechless as he slowly took a step, trying to hold my shoulder supportive as he sensed my rage growing. "Roxas..."

My eyes narrowed as I jerked my shoulder from his reach and began to round up on the girl. "Ok, look here! You can fuck around with me but when it comes to my brother? Who not to mention got freaking shot! You have no idea how it feels to realise that-that your never going to see that face again, your never going to laugh with that someone again, your never going to feel angry or sad with that person again! And no matter how much you try, it will never be the same again. I felt every emotion, good and bad, every day for him! Still don't understand? Huh? Pretty-fake-face? Then how 'bout you go sit your ass down and I'll grab a hammer to smash your best friend's face in so you'll know!" And without another word, I pushed her on the ground and ran.

But, of corse, right as I ran out I just had to knock into someone else. "Hey are you okay?" said a boy, looking at me. I looked up. I know this boy…..I think. 

"No, I'm not okay," I grumbled, looking into his green eyes as I picked up all my stuff and stood. 

"Sorry. I'm Axel," he said. 

"And I'm Roxas, fagot," I spat. Crap I didn't mean to sound so hash, but damn I'm so mad right now I just had to let off some steam!

Axel, to my amusement, actually caught my joke of sarcasm and laughed, smiling broadly. "Well, Roxas, is there any reason your being a dick today?"

"I was attacked and ridiculed by a fluff of pink hair... seriously," I grumbled, shift my feet. 

"That's... nice, I suppose? Anyway, I guess I'll be on my way," Axel sighed, passing me. "Oh, and your new, right? I guess so cause I've never seen something like you before," he said with a smirk, scanning me. "Have any questions, my ass is right here."

He then walked off and I couldn't help but smile. Axel seemed nice.

**authors note: had help from my great beta reader candy! :) please review**


	2. Chapter 2

I found myself not too pleased, and in my room again; It seems my new home was not this house anymore, but really just my bed.

Mom and dad are fighting again... They do this so often that I wonder if they hit each other. I hope not. I guess I'm ok with them breaking apart, me and Sora saw it coming as they slowly started to fade apart, but I never thought they'd leave the relationship with such a violent ending.

I leaned back my head and just sat there with my ear plugs plunged into my head, drowning all noise outside of my little box. God I was such a slug now; I wish I had something better to do. Maybe I could sign up for lessons in something? You know, as a hobby or something. I always wanted to play the piano I guess, but I'm sure I'd fail at that... but you never know until you try, right? I shook my head. What am I thinking? I couldn't afford that, or anything really.

It seems when you stay still for a really long while, you slowly slip into sleep mode without even realizing it, because I now found my self slowly slipping into darkness, or at least that's what it looks like as my head flopped down to the pillow and my eyelids fell closed.

In my dream it was really blue, and I was walking on the ocean floor. The dream was a rather unique one, because usually you can't control yourself and just lay back and watch what happens. In this one, however, I was fully in control of myself, and that made it quite boring as I didn't know what to do.

Then I saw Sora. I froze and starred for a second, cursing my stupid, bloody mind that decided to taunt and depress me even in my own dreams. Hesitantly, I tried to call out to him... but I couldn't speak. How typical.

I then tried to swim towards him, a bit desperate now to get up close to him, but a current was keeping me away, whipping my blonde hair into my eyes and blinding me. I began to panic now as I found myself not breathing. It was very over whelming and I clung to anything I could get a hold on, trying to escape from the current, but it pulled me in and I just couldn't. Fucking. Breath. It was awful and my eyes widened as I began thrashing, adrenaline filling my veins.

Suddenly it all stopped, and I opened my eyelids to find a blurry vision. "I miss you too," the voice I know as Sora's whispered in my ear.

At this point, I was able to wake myself up. I was a bit sweaty, and I looked to see that my hands were rapped around my neck... tightly. Well this is freaky. I'm even suicidal in my dreams? Shit... Is this so kind of sleeping disease or something?

When my mom called me down I started to get ready, applying my dark makeup and all that jazz. Putting on my favorite black dress, I stumbled down the stairs. My mom then looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

When I got to school, the first thing I noted was that there was a redhead beside me. "Ahem. Can I help you, my stalkrish friend?"

"Damn. I am caught."

"Obliviously."

"Anyway, what's with the dark makeup?" he asked.

"Changing the subject, now?" I smirked.

"Maybe," he mumbled. "Are you gonna answer my question?"

"I wear this make-up because I must hide my beauty from the world; It can be too great sometimes. I'm sure you'd understand that, right?" I laughed.

He nodded, putting on the act of seriousness. "Hm. Quite right. Thank you for thinking of the community," he said as he padded my back.

From there we started a casual conversation, making smart remarks and jokes as we walked. Axel suddenly halted, groaning and looking upset. "What?" I asked, starring at him curiously.

He pointed to the girl that just happened to be the pink haired one from yesterday. "You see her? Stay away from her; She's a real bitch sometimes to anyone she feels can out due her in anything, that's why she always hangs out with idiots- Not that the poor guys are mean or anything, just... stupid."

I smiled sadly. "Don't worry, I already know about her... Had a little show down in art class when she started complaining on how I get special treatment because..." I trailed off and gulped. "Certain circumstances."

Axel nodded, frowning. He looked back to where the girl we were talking about resided, only to find she was on her feet, walking. "Oh shit, she's coming this way," he whispered warningly.

"Hey, miss misery!" she called, stomping up to me. Axel took a step back as the girl pushed passed him, but he still looked a bit pissed and defensive as he only held back his fists because the certain person pissing him off was a girl.

"Hello pretty-fake-face!" I greeted happily. "How are you? I hope well." I smiled kindly.

She scoffed. "I didn't quite like what you did there yesterday, Roxas," she hissed, eyes narrowing. "I mean, I was only stating the truth!" she exclaimed, throwing on her own twisted smirk. Ew.

I scrunched up my face. "Oh, really? Yea I was just really having a hard time hearing your language- I must have miss heard you. What the hell were you talking about anyway?"

Her eyes narrowed further. "Listen, I'm not here to play happy little sarcastic joke time; I'm hear to give you a news flash." She pushed me, knocking me to the grassy floor. "Don't fuck with me, and just die already."

By this point I noticed that Axel had had enough with this, and had mentally screwed the rule of never hitting a girl as he sharply whacked the pink haired girl from the back of her head, making her squeak in pain.

"What the- Hey! You can't hit me! I'm a fucking girl, you dick!" she yelled, turning to face Axel.

"Wait, wait, wait... Your a girl!" Axel shouted, looking very surprised by this as I snickered, pulling myself up from the ground. "No way! That has to be some sort of mistake..."

"Ugh!" she yelled, whacking him to the head. "You bastard, shut up!"

With that she left and Axel turned his head to smile at me. I smiled sadly back too. "Sorry, I brought you into a fight that wasn't yours," I said apologetically.

"Ah, it was nothing... Actually, I should thank you; That was actually pretty fun!" he laughed.

"Yea," I breathed with a shrug, continuing my walking.

Today was going rather smoothly as I actually had something to look forward to afterwards. I was not going to that house I was spouse to be able to call home, or even my bed that I had made out to be, and call, my home. I was heading down the road from the school, to the cemetery. I was visiting Sora.

"Hey, Sora," I said happily, yet sadly as I sat down by the grave. "Mom and dad have been fighting more; I think their finally gonna split soon." I frowned. "I know this was expected for quite a long time, but I still can't help but feel sad that it is gonna happen..." I smiled then. "Gosh, I sure do miss being emo with you," I laughed jokingly.

I fixed my eyes on the stone for a second before finally taking a shaky breath. "I saw you in my dream- You talked to me... You said you missed me." I looked up and starred at the cold, blue sky then, trying to imagine them as Sora's bright sky blue eyes, but not even the glorious sky could compare.

Me and Sora both had rather dazzling pairs of eyes. His were light as the sky, and mine were dark as the ocean; Both beautiful shades of blue. I guess that's the only thing I liked about my self...

I dazed off into my thoughts, when suddenly I heard sniffling from a bush. I rose up, making my way to the shaking green leaves when a shriek came from them, "Who ever is there! Just leave!"

I starred in shock for awhile as the shaky sobs continued, and slowly I took a step back, thinking of just following the demands of the person in the bush. But something held me back.

I walked over to the plant, and leaned down as I pulled the leaves away so I could gaze in. I was efficiently alarmed to find crimson red stains on the grass, and looked further into the bush.

"I said to fucking leave!" a girl screamed.

"I'm sorry, but are you ok? I-I see blood... Are you injured? Need any help?"

"No! I'm fine!"

Despite the pleads I heard, I continued to try and find the person that I believed to be hurt. Finally the blood trail led to a huddled girl who appeared to be clenching her arm to her chest. I frowned and reached out my hand slowly, making sure not to startle her as I placed my hand to her shoulder.

"L-leave me alone," she gasped, shaking as clear trails slide down her cheeks.

I bit my lip, not sure what to say. "L-look, you are hurt... Let me see the damage. What happened?"

Steadily, I moved her arm to see a knife clenched in her fist, and cut marks all up her wrist. For a moment I was speechless, but I soon understood what was happening and how exactly the girl had gotten hurt.

"Listen, I know how it feels," I said comfortingly. "Please don't do that to yourself... It doesn't make anything better... I would know," I whispered, looking down a bit in shame.

She looked up to me and tipped her head, examining me. She sniffled and pulled her arm away, rolling up her sleeves and whipping her nose. "Sorry you had to see that, and sorry I yelled at you." She laughed lightly. "I'm Scarlet."

I smiled, looking up to her eyes. "I'm Roxas


	3. Chapter 3

There I was in the dream again. I don't know why it's under water... but I guess it's pretty cool. I mean, it's not often you get to wonder around under the sea, huh? I looked around, a bit afraid I'd be drowned again, but then I was a bit happy... Maybe I'd be able to see Sora again- Maybe he'd talk to me.

I looked around, searching for my brother to appear, but then I realized that Sora was not in front of me, but behind me. I whipped around, starring wide eyed at the image of my brother.

"Sora...?"

"Hey, sis."

I bit my lip, not believing what I was seeing. "I-I'm dreaming. Your not here- You _can't _be here."

He frowned, tipping his head to the side. "Dreams are weird things, Rox," Sora said as he turned, walking away from me. I didn't move; A little too scared to. "They might not be real, but perhaps-" He turned towards me. "-The things _in_them are."

I woke up to the annoying ringing of my cell phone. I shot up, gasping a little as I smoothed back my hair. What did it mean? What did Sora mean? I shook my head and picked up my phone, looking it its case to see the number... It was that girl from yesterday, Scarlet.

Scarlet and me ended up exchanging numbers, taking into fact that we both were losers with no friends. Well I guess I have Axel, but you get my point. She seemed a bit socially awkward, and it turns out she goes to the same school as me; She was just absent for awhile because she was having these... _problems_. But she said that I snapped her out of it, and I think she's cool now. If not, we always have the bucket of water.

I sighed, flipping the cell open and bringing it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Scarlet. Something wrong? You sound a bit shaky," she asked.

I was a bit taken aback by this. I haven't been asked if I was 'alright' for a long time... Not sense Sora had died, and the people that pitied me never even asked if I was ok, just assumed I wasn't. But I guess then they're right, but I like the thought of asking.

"Hello? You there?"

"Oh, yea. No, I'm fine. What is it?" I asked, putting the phone on my shoulder and squeezing it up close to my ear awkwardly as I got up from my bed and dug through my clothes.

"Well, I'm going to start school today-"

I gasped. "Really? Wow!" I mocked, smirking. I could just feel her glare.

"Haha, very funny! Anyways, I need someone to walk with," she said. "Now that I actually have someone that will," she grumbled after.

I couldn't hold back a laugh. "Sure, I will always walk with you," I said, finally getting my blasted jeans on. "Well I will see you later on the way to school, Bitch!"

"Whore!"

"Love you too!" And with that I hung up and slide my top over my head. Me and Scarlet had hit off pretty well. I suppose that is because we're alike in ways. That's good I guess... I guess allot. Damn.

When I finally caught up with Scarlet I couldn't help but keep that dumb ass smile off my face. I hadn't walked to school with someone for awhile (besides Axel), and I gotta admit it felt... nice.

"Being good today, Roxas?" said Axel behind me. I nearly shit my pants.

I turned around swiftly and hit him on the head.

"What- What was that for?" he asked, rubbing the place I hit.

"For scaring me," I said with a serious face. "Anyways, haven't you learned your lesson on stalking me?" I asked with a raised eye brow.

"Sorry Rox, but I'm trying to perfect it so I can soon stalk you efficiently and not get caught so much."

I patted his back. "That will never happen, my dear friend. Now please, move along and leave us in peace," I said, gesturing to Scarlet as she, in response, waved lightly (and not to mention awkwardly) to Axel.

Axel's face soon grew dark as a smirk grew on his face; Not that it ever left, though. "Now, why would you want me to leave when you_ could_be part of my devious, amazing prank of revenge!" he cackled evily, rubbing his hands together evilly.

I starred at him. "I'm listening," I pondered, twisting a lock of hair between my fingers.

"Ok, but I can't tell you here! Sorry Scarlet but I'm gonna have to steal Roxy Dearest for a moment!" Axel called as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the school doors and up to the third floor.

"Axel, wha-"

But before I could speak I was handed a water balloon. I raised a eye brow at him, but soon he slowly pointed to bellow the stair case. I turned to the railing and looked down, seeing none other then pink haired girl standing by her locker, talking to herself.

I smirked, and without a word, I dropped the balloon, ducking with Axel as we heard a satisfying clash and scream coming from the two stories bellow us. We waited through the rants coming from bellow before finally the pissed (and wet) girl stomped off.

We broke into fits of laughter and I nearly shit my pants for the second time that day, for the same reason, too!

I turned to Axel, still laughing a bit."I haven't laughed like this in _so_long," I snickered.

Axel then put his hand on my shoulder. "Ah, me nether..." He looked into my eyes. "You have nice eyes, you know that?"

I raised a eye brow at him. "How could I not?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Oh, Roxy. I'd do anything for you."

"Yeah right, like I would let you!" I giggled, pushing his hand off my form.

**another cool chapter? thanks candy! XD**

**please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Things had gotten rather weird at the residents of my home; Weird noises,  
>whispers, sudden drops in temperature... It was odd. I looked around my room<br>in wonder, and hesitantly, I whispered softly, "Sora?" I heard a noise, like  
>footsteps. I then heard nothing and laid back down. What was I thinking? Snap<br>out of it Rox! I scolded myself, shaking my head.

Then my damn phone decided to go off, blinking the words 'Axel!' and nearly  
>scarring me to death. I let out a small yelp, and glared at my phone. Damn. I<br>reached over and pressed t to my cheek.

"What's with you and nearly making me ** my pants?" I hissed into the devise.

There was a laugh from the other end of the receiver. "What's with you and  
>always blaming me?" he retorted, sounding really happy.<p>

"Alright, what is it?" I sighed.

"Oh, just got a new prank for marly," he said.

I smirked. "Count me in."

A few very amusing days later I walked to school with Scarlet and told her how  
>me and Axel had dyed Marlys hair black, showing off many photos on my phone<br>that held the pictures of the hilarious reaction we got from Marly. She  
>giggled.<p>

"You and Axel always do the craziest stuff together," she said with a grin.  
>"So... Anything else happen?" she asked, wiggling her eye brows in suggestion.<p>

I looked at her blankly. "What do you mean?" I asked, taking a bite from the  
>apple I had.<p>

Her grin just got wider as she leaned toward me and nudged me in the ribs.  
>"You like him don't you?"<p>

I stopped and took this in. Axel? Me? Love? Og god no! "Wha-what the hell?  
>No!"<p>

She seemed surprised at this. "Really? Come one you two would be perfect  
>together! Have you seen the way Axe looks at you? I don't think I've ever seen<br>him this happy. I may not have seen many things in my life Rox, but I've seen  
>love, and he has it written all over his face."<p>

I shook my head again. There is no way Axel likes me. I mean, I've never even  
>thought about it. Scarlet's gone mad or something. "Nah, Scarlet. He's never<br>even hinted that; I bet he wouldn't even consider me as a friend..." For some  
>reason it pained me to say this.<p>

Scarlet gave me a 'No way!' look but didn't argue more as we walked silently.  
>Then something caught my eye.<p>

"Hey, Scarlet?"

"Hm."

"Go on ahead of me, I need to check something."

She looked a bit reluctant but left anyways. "Ok! But don't be long!"

I smiled to her before turning back to look into a graveyard; The graveyard  
>Sora was. I crept through the gate and looked to where Sora's grave was to<br>indeed clarify that someone was there, starring at the ground. I walked up  
>slowly to see that it was actually Riku there; Sora's childhood friend.<p>

"Riku?" I spoke lightly, scurrying up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I vista my two best friends?" he laughed, clutching the flowers in his  
>hands. He looked up to me, showing that he had tears in his eyes. "I missed<br>you two..."

I smiled. "Me too, and I'm sure Sora dose too."

Riku was always a very strong figure, and was not one to cry over anything...  
>So I was quite surprised when the men fell into my arms, a complete shaking<br>mess of sobs and pain. "I'll bileve that when he tells me it," he gasped.

I frowned and closed my arms around him. "He will... In his own spooky way," I  
>said, patting his back. I was never the one good to come to when you were<br>upset; I just didn't know what to do, and it always turned really awkward.

Riku laughed shakily, sniffling. "Y-yea, that sounds like him a b-bunch," Riku  
>bitterly wept, tucking his head into my shoulder as he continued to cry. I<br>didn't mind though. 


	5. Chapter 5

Riku continued to cry, and it was a bit heart breaking. To see such a strong  
>young man fall into pieces and explode into pain and misery was not the best<br>sight I've ever seen- Ha! It was lucky not to be the worst thing I've seen,  
>and that is saying something considering the many horrors I've been through.<p>

I shook my head in sadness, knowing I would have to leave at some point.  
>"Riku, I have school..."<p>

Riku sniffled, and then stood straight, smiling weakly at me. "R-right. Um. Is  
>it alright if I stay with you for awhile? I kinda just drove down here without<br>thinking and I have no where to stay..."

I shook my head. "Oh, Riku. Where did your mind go? But ok; My parents won't  
>be home for awhile anyways..."<p>

Riku's eyes narrowed in concern. "Why so?"

I bit my lip. "Stuff is ruff between the two, and they like... splitting apart  
>and staying away from the house as much as possible," I said uneasily.<p>

"Oh, I'm so sorry-"

"Nah. It's fine. The longest it has been was like a week or something, and I'm  
>fine on my own; Tuff girl!" I teased, punching his arm as he winced but<br>smiled. "I assume you know where the house is?"

He nodded. "Yea, see you when you get back from school, Kiddo."

"Indeed," I grumbled, trudging off to school.

When school had ended, I was quite surprised to find Riku standing by a tree  
>on the edge of the school, looking to be waiting for some- Perhaps waiting for<br>me.

"Riku?" I spoke softly in confusion.

Axel stopped talking from beside me. "Hm?" He looked to where I was studying  
>Riku. "You know that guy or something?"<p>

"Yea, he was my brother's friend... He showed up earlier today for a vista and  
>asked if he could stay at my house," I said. "But I don't know what he's doing<br>here; I told him to just stay at the house."

Scarlet cocked a eye brow, not very interested in this. "So Roxas, do you  
>think you and him could come to the movies with me later today?" I nodded,<br>producing her bright smile as she trotted off. I rolled my eyes and made my  
>way over to Riku by the shady tree.<p>

"Riku? What are you doing here?" I asked as I stood in front of him.

He looked down to him and smirked, slinging his arm around my shoulder and  
>sighing. "I was bored, and what is wrong with taking a walk and escorting a<br>certain blonde to make sure she doesn't get raped on her way home?" Riku  
>laughed, glancing at me.<p>

I rolled my eyes. "Yea, 'cause I of all girls would get raped; The ugly, emo  
>kid."<p>

Riku gave me a weird look. "Are you kidding me? Your gorgeous Rox!"

"Heh-he. Whatever. Anyways, we're going to the movies tonight, ok?"

"Sounds good."

With this I turned my head to the forgotten redhead, Axel, and surprisingly I  
>saw him looking straight at us, glaring, and looking quite angry. His gaze was<br>trained on Riku's arm wrapped over my shoulder... Whatever. I shrugged,  
>averting my eyes back to the side walk. I'd ask him about it later.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

After are night of movies with Scarlet, me and Riku headed home and snuggled  
>into bed; Riku stayed in what used to be Sora's room... When I woke up, I<br>remembered that something important had happened in my dream that night, but I  
>just couldn't remember what. I sighed, sitting up and getting dressed.<p>

"Later, Riku! I'm going to school," I yelled into the house, getting a grunt  
>in response as I walked down the sidewalk and to my house and over to Scarlet<br>who was waiting for me.

"Roxas, have you noticed that Axel has been... acting weird?" she asked,  
>looking a bit worried.<p>

I frowned. "Yea, he looked a bit... angry yesterday; I've never seen him  
>angry."<p>

She sighed. "Ok, I think we both know it's you who has to talk to him about  
>it-"<p>

"What! Why me?"

"Because you know him better," she giggled. "And I'm not good with talking to  
>people about their problems."<p>

"Nether am I!" I defended.

"No. You may think your not Roxas, but on that day when we met I was so close  
>to killing my self." She looked at me. "But when you came and talked to me, I<br>totally bailed, and if you hadn't I might not be here, and I wouldn't have you  
>as a friend." She sighed. "And that would suck balls..."<p>

"Mega balls," I added, grinning.

She rolled her eyes and looked off to the side. "Look- There, it's Axel! Go-  
>Go talk to him," she whispered, pushing me towards him.<p>

"Ugh. Fine," I breathed, throwing her arm off and walking towards him. "Hey  
>Axel!" I yelled, jogging over to him. He looked up from his phone and grinned<br>widely.

"Hey, Roxas..."

"Hey. Ummm." I shuffled my feet. "Uh, me and Scarlet noticed that you haven't  
>been exactly acting like yourself lately; Did something happen?" I asked<br>hesitantly, looking up to him.

His smile fell a bit. "Nah, I guess I've been a little moody, but..." He  
>looked into my eyes. "I don't know why."<p>

It was a bit silent now as he starred at me... and strangely, it wasn't that  
>awkward. I quickly moved my eyes from his and shook my head blushing.<p>

"Uh, so what'd you do yesterday?" Axel asked, sensing my discomfort.

"Oh, yeah! It was great; I went to the movies with Riku-" He stiffened. "-And  
>Scarlet," I said, smiling.<p>

"Oh... and how did that go?" he asked with a rather dangerous glint in his  
>eyes.<p>

"Great I guess," I whispered. "We saw a really good movie! Um.. Ah... I don't  
>remember the name." I rubbed my chin in thought as he laughed. "Actually, I<br>don't even remember much of the movie! Me and Riku were busy having a popcorn  
>fight as Scarlet whisperedyelled at us to quit it, and that she was trying to  
>watch the movie."<p>

Axel darkened a bit movie. "Oh, so, you and that Riku guy are quite close,  
>huh?"<p>

I smiled. "Yea."

The dark atmosphere around Axel seemed to darken even more. "I gotta get to  
>class," he whispered, darting off with out a word.<p>

I tipped my head to the side. What was with him? Something was defiantly  
>wrong. I'll ask him about it later.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Gym; What a horrible subject. I don't think anyone really like it, and if they  
>do? They're mad. It really sucks for the teachers, too! Because usually the<br>gym teachers are really cool, but with such horrible class activities, it's  
>hard to enjoy your time there and look forward to the period. Plus, they have<br>to give all those speeches about hygiene and puberty and 'staying fit'.

But dispute these horrible facts, I still changed into my black shorts, white  
>baggy shirt, and pulled my hair up into a tight bun and made my way to the<br>gymnasium.

We were doing volleyball today, so I guess that's good. Volleyball was always  
>suppose to be a fun sport, and usually it ended up as free time where we'd<br>just throw volleyballs at each other and goof around- Not that I was part of  
>that group, though. I would just sneak off and listen to my iPod.<p>

Another good faster was that the boys were gonna be with us too, taking into  
>account that it was raining and they, by law, couldn't allow the guys to play<br>basket ball outside, but they still put up that big tarp so we were separated;  
>Not that that's going to stop the girls. They would often climbed onto of each<br>other, peaking through holes to look at the boys work out... Apparently they  
>found it enjoyable as they fondled and admired them. I don't know why though.<p>

I guess I was a bit happy that the boys were inside, because Axel was in the  
>same gym as me... THough we couldn't see each other, I still smiled. I don't<br>know why though.

So the class started as usual, but what I didn't expect was to be ** hit in  
>the back of the head by a basketball. I yelped, falling to the floor as I<br>began to hear faint shouts of concern. "Roxas? Roxas, you ok beba?" my coach  
>shouted, supporting my head up. She often called the girls as 'bebas', she<br>said to was just a habit she had from when she was in college. No **.

"Roxas, oh my god I'm so sorry," a familiar voice yelled, and I also spotted a  
>familiar blob of fiery red.<p>

That's when it all went black.


End file.
